Various gazebos have been proposed which are fabricated in sections or pieces and are intended to be adapted for assembly and disassembly. For example, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D458689, and D411309. Typically, a gazebo is sold in knocked down form with instructions to the buyer for assembly. The gazebos often are not left permanently in an assembled state. Instead, they may be, for example, assembled in the spring and disassembled in the fall, or put up for a special occasion and then taken down.
All of the gazebos known in the marketplace are assembled or held together with the aid of numerous fasteners (bolts, nuts and washers). Assembly and disassembly requires the use of tools which may tax the skill of many persons. In any event, the known gazebos take an hour or even several hours to assemble or disassemble, involving the placement and tightening of dozens of nuts, bolts and washers.
The present invention provides a gazebo which is for simpler to assemble and disassemble, and reduces the time required for each of these operations to a matter of fifteen minutes or even less, all without the need for tools.
Briefly, this invention comprises a readily assembled and disassembled gazebo having a four sided upright portion made up of like sized pairs of panels at each of the four corners of said upright portion, each said pairs of panels being joined at right angles at one of their vertical edges, each said pairs of panels being connected to adjacent pairs of panels at their upper extremities by tubular horizontal members spanning open space between the free vertical edges of said joined pairs of panels;
at each of the upper corner extremities of each of said joined pair of panel members and slidably received on projections extending above said panels, a corner member having a tubular projection projecting upwardly toward the center of the gazebo, each said tubular projection being slidably connected to a tubular roof supporting member, and
said tubular roof supporting members being slidably connected to a raised central roof supporting member whereby said tubular roof supporting members and said central roof supporting member are adapted to support a sloping roof surface material covering said gazebo.
This invention further comprises a readily assembled and disassembled gazebo having a four sided upright portion made up of like sized pairs of panels at each of the four corners of said upright portion, each said pairs of panels being joined at right angles at one of their vertical edges, each said pairs of panels being connected to adjacent pairs of panels at their upper extremities by tubular horizontal members spanning open space between the free vertical edges of said joined pairs of panels;
at each of the upper corner extremities of each of said joined pair of panel members and slidably received on projections extending above said panels, a corner member having a tubular projection projecting upwardly toward the center of the gazebo, each said tubular projection being slidably connected to a tubular roof supporting member, and
all of said tubular roof supporting members being slidably connected to a raised central roof supporting member whereby said tubular roof supporting members and said central roof supporting member are adapted to support a sloping roof surface material covering said gazebo.
Still further his invention further comprises a kit adapted to be readily assembled and disassembled to form a gazebo having a four sided upright portion, said kit including like sized pairs of panels for forming each of the four corners of said upright portion, each said pairs of panels being adapted to be joined together at right angles at one of their vertical edges,
tubular members, each said pair of panels being adapted to connected to adjacent pairs of panels at its upper extremity by said tubular members to horizontally span open space between the free vertical edges of the joined pairs of panels;
a corner member adapted to be slidably received at each of the upper corner extremities of each of said joined pair of panel members, said corner member having a tubular projection projecting upwardly toward the center of the gazebo,
tubular roof supporting members, each said tubular projection being adapted to be slidably connected to a said tubular roof supporting member, and
a central roof supporting member,
all of said roof supporting members being adapted to be slidably connected to said central roof supporting member whereby said tubular roof supporting members and said central roof supporting member are adapted to support a sloping roof surface material covering said gazebo.